gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-1000 Kerberos ZAKU Warrior
The Kerberos ZAKU Warrior is a variant of the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior. It appears in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Frame Astrays. Technology & Combat Characteristics Kerberos ZAKU Warrior is the ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior equipped with the Kerberos Wizard pack, a close-combat wizard pack mainly designed for the TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound. The Kerberos Wizard adds a pair of beam fang systems, a close combat weapon that emits two short beam blades and can be used as a handheld weapon, as well as a pair of beam cannons to the standard armament of the ZAKU Warrior. Both weapons are located in the "heads" of the Wizard. Each of the Kerberos Wizard's "heads" is equipped with its own tracking and target acquisition system, they are thus capable of attacking different directions simultaneously. Issac Mau's Kerberos ZAKU Warrior replaces the left shoulder's shield with a spike shoulder armor in order to improve the movement range for the wizard's "heads". As for Suu's Kerberos ZAKU Warrior, it is a special unit with performance superior to ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom due to major overhaul of the internal system. Armaments ;*Hand Grenades :Stored on the waist of the suit, four hand grenades are among the standard armament of the ZAKU. Several different types can be carried, including fragmentation, high-explosive, and smoke grenades. ;*Shoulder Shield :The shoulder shield is a distinctive feature of the ZAKU series. Unlike most mobile suit shields which are mounted or held by the left hand, the shields of the ZAKU series are mounted on the shoulder, leaving both hands free to hold weapons. Large enough to protect the torso, the shield also serves as a storage unit for the beam tomahawk and for two spare energy clips for the beam rifle. Issac Mau's Kerberos ZAKU Warrior discards the shield in favor of wider movement range for the wizard's "heads", making it more attack-oriented. :;*MA-M8 Beam Tomahawk ::While other suits usually use beam sabers for close combat, the ZAKU Warrior instead uses a beam tomahawk which can be thrown quite easily, granting it limited ranged combat abilities. When not in use, the tomahawk is stored inside a physical shield, which is mounted on the left shoulder. ;*Beam Fang System :Close combat system of the Kerberos Wizard pack, it is mounted in the horns of the "heads" of the Wizard pack. It can emit 2 beam blades, 1 pointing directly forward and another pointing to the side. When the Kerberos Wizard is mounted on the ZAKU Warrior/ZAKU Phantom, the horns can be removed and be used as a handheld beam blade. In this form, the horns can be wielded individually or combined, forming a dual edge beam blade. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons located in the "mouth" of each "head" of the Kerberos Wizard Pack. Due to the design of the targeting system on the "heads", the cannons' effective range are shorten but in return, they gain higher firing rate which is useful for suppressive fire. ;*MMI-M633 Beam Assault Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZAKU is an MMI-M633 beam assault rifle, which unlike most beam rifles does not draw power from the mobile suit's battery. Instead, the rifle has its own independent battery, stored in a replaceable clip (similar to the technology used in the Eurasian Federation's Hyperion series), with a pair of extra clips attached to a shield mounted on the ZAKU's left shoulder. When not in use, this weapon could be stored on the back waist armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Wizard Pack Hardpoint ;*Kerberos Wizard History The custom Kerberos ZAKU Warrior used by Issac Mau, a ZAFT soldier assigned by Chairman Durandal to watch over and protect the Martian ship Acidalium) is a modified version of the Kerberos ZAKU Warrior used by the special forces stationed aboard the Lagash Base. Issac switched from his TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound to this machine after visiting the base together with the crew of Acidalium. Suu, a violent mercenary who fought for ZAFT in the Republic of East Asia, is also known to use a custom Kerberos ZAKU Warrior. Gallery Gundam Seed Astray Masters (237).jpg|Issac's color Gundam Seed Astray Masters (243).jpg|suu's color Suu's_ZAKU_(twin_spike).jpg KeberosZakuWarriorBattleDestiny.png 3-14.jpg|SEED C.E. 73 STARGAZER: Phantom Pain Report External links *Kerebos ZAKU Warrior on MAHQ.net